


Feralstuck Drabbles

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Feralstuck, Multi, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 13:29:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5871433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knowing me, I'm probably not going to complete this, but why not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feralstuck Drabbles

Karkat sniffed the air, padding to the opening of the den as he did. Food. It seems Nepeta, the small pack’s best (and only) hunter was returning. He chirped, alarming those who didn’t already smell it to the presence of food.

The beta was the first to stir, a predatory grin settling over her face as she padded towards the returning hunter. They greeted with a few barks and yelps, Terezi taking the large cholerbear to the main den.

Next were the aquatic trolls, trotting over to the food with interest. Not before greeting their returned ally though, the tyranian blood clicking happily, the violet giving her a bark of recognition.

The blue blood greeted her with a exasperated purr, smiling fondly. They shared a nuzzle before he went to eat.

The others gathered quickly, each greeting the olive blood in their own way.

Karkat purred as he watched. This was good. His pack was doing well, and their hunter just returned with a meal. 

Perfect.

He gave a happy chur as he padded up to sit beside her. She dipped her head, tail lowering slightly as she greeted you. You chirp, letting her back up, and watch your pack.

The spider troll, Vriska, playfully snapped her jaws at the resident healer, Tavros. He was paralyzed from his flanks down in a stampede accident a few sweeps ago, but was getting better at mauve ring without them.

He saw the violet blood, Eridan, attempting to court his fushia blood companion, and be gently turned down. He'll get an earful later.  
He saw the smartest troll in his pack, a yellow blood by the name of Sollux, chitter angrily with his hunter’s moirail, Equius, about something.

He looked over to his side, towards his hunter. 

She was a very practical creature. Always out hunting, always using every part of her kills. She’s not even really in your pack, but she’s too damn generous to keep her kills to herself. Everyone kind of just accepted her. The sky is blue, there are four quadrants, Nepeta brings us food.

A questioning chirp interrupts his thoughts, and he realized he had been caught watching her. He blushed, a bright red coating his face as he looked away, giving a stuttered retort.

She catches it though, before he looked away.

She always does.

Giving a fond purr, she nuzzles him, and pads toward the subsection of the den she claimed as her own.

He’s left with one thought.

‘Why the fuck haven’t I made this crazy female my matesprit?

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any prompts, or pairings for this au you'd like me to do, just comment them, please. :3
> 
> (Read as: I have exactly zero ideas so some one please help me.)


End file.
